Shekira Pretty Cure!
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: After a fun yet personality-challenging social, Haneno Yumeri is tired. More annoyingly, she meets Ai, a mascot from Belle Danse, the kingdom of dance, who pleads her to become a Pretty Cure to save her kingdom. Then, a boy of her age smashes the windows in her room and flys in, a monster attacks her town and she transforms into one of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure!
1. INFORMATION

**Plot**

After an exciting yet personality-challenging social party, Haneno Yumeri is exhausted. And more annoying, she meets an alive stuffed animal who calls herself Ai, a mascot from Belle Danse, the kingdom of dance, who pleads her to become a Pretty Cure to save her kingdom. Then, a boy of her age smashes the windows in her room and flys in, a monster attacks her town and she transforms into one of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure! Now she has to gather the other Pretty Cures to save Belle Danse!

* * *

**Pretty Cures**

**Yumeri Haneno** (羽野夢璃 _Haneno Yumeri_)

Yumeri is a 10 year old girl who attends Ongakunokizuna Academy and is the leader of the team. She is very tomboyish (you can see from the fact that she calls herself by the term "boku" in the beginning of the series), violent and mean. Her catchphrase is "I'll kill you~". She says that she hates dancing, but in reality she does love dancing and is really good at pop dancing. Even though a tomboy, Yumeri hates all men. She looks strong but her heart is actually somewhat easily hurt and needs someone to protect her. She has a great sense of justice and if she sees someone being bullied she would go up and help him/her. She hates being challenged and will do anything if being challenged or looked down on. After the remake by Hira she starts using "watashi" when calling herself, and starts acting more like a girl (liking shopping and writing diaries) and her casual clothes became more fashionable and consists of skirts and dresses. Her family runs an accessory shop called Blair's, which one floor is the shop and the second and third floor is the house part. Her alter ego is **Cure Pop Style** and her theme color is pink and blue.

**Hira Himekawa **(姫川氷薇 _Himekawa Hira_)

Hira is a 14 year old girl who attends Ongakunokizuna Academy along with Yumeri. She is the famous Ongakunokizuna Academy Fashionista, and is the captain of the fashion club. She knows a lot about styling. She became friends with Yumeri after she gave her a makeover. Her catchphrase is "Let's remake!". She is very straightforward, and is never angry. She is very good at ballet, and started learning since she was three years old. She is very beautiful, and so many boys like her, and when it's Valentine's Day she gets tons of chocolates and love letters. She doesn't hate boys, just thinks they are annoying from time to time. Her family opposes her as a fashionista and so she never goes home. Instead, she lives at a hotel. Her alter ego is **Cure Ballet Moon** and her theme color is white.

**Laibu Momomoto **(桃元ライブ _Momomoto Laibu_)

Laibu is a 14 year old girl who attends Miharu Middle School along with Sena. She loves idols and singing. Even though she loves idols she is not interested in the lives they perform. She loves hip hop dancing and is very good at it. She usually wears very baggy clothes and a cap if not in her school uniform. She speaks in slang usually but can be very formal if needed. She's very naughty and usually does mischiefs. She doesn't care about fashion and is actually more of a tomboy than Yumeri. She is usually friends with boys mostly and is really close to them, more than girls. Her alter ego is **Cure Hip Hop** and her theme color is yellow.

**Sena Harui** (春井せな _Harui Sena_)

Sena is a 14 year old girl who attends Miharu Middle School along with Laibu. She is a girly girl and loves dancing, especially tap dancing. She is a typical girl who gets scared of bugs and ghosts. She speaks very formally and never uses slang. Sena was a rival of Hira before and they hated each other, but now are the best of friends. Sena is Miharu Middle School's Famous Fashionista. She is a very nice and kindhearted girl and will help anyone, therefore can be easily tricked. Her alter ego is **Cure Tap Dance** and her theme color is black.

* * *

Story Title: Shekira Pretty Cure!

Rating: K+

Language: English

Genres: Adventure/Humor

* * *

Please enjoy the story! I hope you have fun reading it!

~Chinnie Ai


	2. EPI1: A New Warrior! Cure Pop Style!

**Chinnie: Hi! Let's introduce our main characters!**

**Yumeri: Boku wa Haneno Yumeri, yoroshiku! (I'm Yumeri Haneno, nice to meet you!)**

**Hira: Atashi wa Himekawa Hira, yoroshiku ne~! (I'm Hira Himekawa, nice to meet you!)**

**Laibu: Atashi wa Momomoto Laibu, yoroshiku! (I'm Momomoto Laibu, nice to meet you!)**

**Sena: Watashi wa Harui Sena, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! (I'm Sena Harui, nice to meet you!)**

**Chinnie: Let's start the story!**

* * *

"Hey Yumeri, are you going to the social? Everyone's going!" Said all my friends. They had been convincing me to go to the middle school social for half an hour already. But I refused.

"Definitely not. Why should I? It's not gonna be fun anyways." I said, crossing me arms. Like it'd be fun! It certainly won't!

"Come on, Yumeri! There's gonna be dancing!" Dancing!? My eyes sparkled for just a moment, before they became cold again.

"I hate dancing." I said coldly. One of my friends, Ichigo, smiled.

"I know you love dancing, Yumeri. Come on!" She said. My eyes darkened even more.

"Dancing is stupid. I never liked it." I said. That was SUCH a lie. I sighed inwardly.

"Oh well. If you say so. We're all going. If you change your mind, you'll see us there." They said, walking off.

I'm Yumeri Haneno, and I'm ten. I study at Ongakunokizuna Academy, 8th grade. I'm half Japanese, a fourth Chinese and a fourth American. Oh, you might be wondering why 8th grade. Well, I got full marks on my entrance exam and am clearly smarter than the students of my age so I skipped grades. I say I hate dancing, but I really love dancing. My character to other people is a tomboy who hates dancing. I really can't let people know I love dancing.

"Should I go...?" I murmured to myself. Should I go and have fun, or stay at home to keep my favorite activity from being exposed? I decided to go and have fun. It was the school's Back To School social after all, it must be fun.

~One Hour Later~

I stepped into the loud cafeteria and immediately covered my ears. Boy, the music was loud! Maybe coming was a bad idea after all... I saw a DJ spinning a track at the corner (North East) of the cafeteria and many of the girly girls were on-stage, dancing. I saw Himekawa Hira, the fashionista of the school who gives people makeovers. But really? Dancing, like THAT? That is NOT dancing! That is just pumping your fist up into the air and doing weird moves around the stage! I sighed. Some people just don't know how to dance.

Suddenly, I saw the DJ get up from his seat and said into the microphone: "Okay folks, it's now time for the famous... DANCE-OFF! Who would like to volunteer?" I stepped closer to the stage to get a closer look.

"Yumeri! You came! I knew you'd come!" Shouted Ichigo, who was standing beside me. I nodded absently. I was looking at two people do dance moves against each other. They seriously sucked. The one on the left won, and the one on the right went down, looking sad. One down.

"Who wants to go up next?" Asked the DJ guy. Ichigo nudged me.

"Why don't you go up, Yumeri? You're awesome at dancing!" She said. I shook my head.

"Oh no no no, I'm not going up there! Dancing is just boring, let alone a DANCE-OFF!" I said. Ichigo raised her eyebrows.

"Are you saying... You don't dare to go up there?" She asked. My eyebrows twitched again and again. I do NOT like being challenged like that.

"Huh? Me, scared like that? Never! Me, I volunteer!" I shouted, stepping up onto the stage.

"Wonderful! Name and class please?" The DJ asked.

"Yumeri Haneno, class 6-B." I said. There was a buzz in the audience. Things like "Yumeri Haneno from 6-B? That violent tomboy?", "Oh my god, she dances?" and "I can never imagine that!" were exchanged around. _Hmph... _I thought. _Today you'll see the REAL me!_

"Good, let's see your dance!" He said. That's what I'm waiting for! The DJ spun the disk for the song《即时生效》by Jolin Cai. Great! My favorite song, and the song I used to win the championship in elementary school!

揭晓 应该是爱情在半路抛锚  
所以丘比特迟到  
还好 我们在兜过了许多弯角  
走进了同一座城堡

你说如果早遇到多好  
多几分几秒你都要  
我说那就加倍对我好  
你点着头给我肯定的微笑

爱情即时生效 下一秒  
幸福就算冰山一角 很难找  
你是带我抵达的路标  
就算天涯海角

誓言即时生效 对我好  
沿途偶尔遇到风暴 让我靠  
记得要把我的手抓牢  
答应我不轻易放掉

揭晓 应该是爱情在半路抛锚  
所以丘比特迟到  
还好 我们在兜过了许多弯角  
走进了同一座城堡

你说如果早遇到多好  
多几分几秒你都要  
我说那就加倍对我好  
你点着头给我肯定的微笑

爱情即时生效 下一秒  
幸福就算冰山一角 很难找  
你是带我抵达的路标  
就算天涯海角

誓言即时生效 对我好  
沿途偶尔遇到风暴 让我靠  
记得要把我的手抓牢  
答应我不轻易放掉

爱情和时间赛跑 我们要一起到老  
你所为我在肩上披的那件外套  
代表你一辈子给我的专属依靠  
温柔得让我总忍不住想炫耀

爱情即时生效 下一秒  
幸福就算冰山一角 很难找  
你是带我抵达的路标  
就算天涯海角

爱情即时生效 下一秒  
幸福就算冰山一角 很难找  
你是带我抵达的路标  
就算天涯海角

誓言即时生效 对我好  
沿途偶尔遇到风暴 让我靠  
记得要把我的手抓牢  
你不会轻易的放掉

Everyone paused for a moment, then started clapping wildly.

"That was the best dance I've ever seen!" "Oh my god, Haneno-san is so good at dancing!" "Didn't you hear? She won the championship for pop dancing in elementary school!" "Oh my god, I want to be like her!" Shouts and excited whispers were exchanged around in the croud. Haha! My dance has stunned them!

"Well, Haneno-san, that was some dance! Very good! Who wants to try against Haneno-san?" asked the DJ. Nobody moved.

"Okay then folks, I say we make Haneno Yumeri the Dancing Queen at this PAR-TAY!" said the DJ. Everyone cheered. I stepped off of the stage and sighed. Immediately a mob of people surrounded me.

"Yumeri! You were awesome! How did you do that? That was the best dance ever!" asked Ichigo excitedly. I shrugged.

"Practice. Now let's go have some fun!" I shouted, grabbing Ichigo by the hand and running onto the stage.

~Three Hours Later~

I sighed. That was really fun! But... Now people know I dance. Damn. I arrived at the accessory shop called Blair's - the place I call home.

"Welcome to- Oh, it's you, Yumeri." said my younger sister, Ming-Ming Haneno. She was born in China, so she has a Chinese first name. She also has an identical twin sister named Laura Haneno.

"Yo, Ming-Ming. I'm going up to my room." I said, walking up the spiral staircase and into my cosy room. I lay down on my bed. I was exhausted. Suddenly, a soft pink stuffed animal dropped onto my face.

"What the-" I started. The stuffed animal suddenly walked over to me!

"Hey you! I'm Ai, a mascot from Belle Danse, the kingdom of dances! Will you become a Pretty Cure to save our kingdom?" it - or she, I may suppose - said. I was bewildered.

"Wha-what?" I asked. Suddenly, my window flew open and a boy stepped into the room.

He looked about 10 years old, the same as me. He had light blue hair and honey brown eyes. However, he looked strangely un-human. He smirked.

"You can't run away now, fairy." he said, whipping out a knife and walking closer and closer to me and Ai. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't hurt her. Hurt her, and I'll hurt you." I said, my eyes narrowing even more, and more dangerously. The boy looked surprised for a moment, then laughed coldly.

"Ha. You? Who are you even?" he asked.

"Yumeri Haneno. And who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sei. Now move over. I need to kill this fairy." he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"No." I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Then..." He said. He raised his knife, and left a cut on my face. Blood spilled out. Ow... I wiped the blood away and tried to act strong, but it really hurt!

"Itai..." I said, barely audible. Sei smiled cruelly.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Blood... The beautiful red liquid, spilling from humans... Its' beautiful color can not be described." he said. I stared at him.

"Go." I said coldly. Sei looked surprised. A suspicious blush rose on his cheeks, but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

"Ha, how ridiculous! You'll be sorry for this. Ranka!" he said, throwing a snowflake that had popped up out of nowhere into the air. It expanded, and a monster appeared.

"Ranka!" it shouted. I stared at it. A... monster? In my ROOM?!

"What... Is this?" I asked.

"It's a Ranka! A monster! Yumeri, transform into Pretty Cure!" said Ai. I was confused.

"What...? Pretty Cure?" I asked.

"Ha, how ridiculous! Ranka, get her!" shouted Sei. The monster uttered a "Ran!" before it charged at me. It swung its arm, and I flew across the room and crashed into the door. That hurt!

"Itai!" I shouted. "Damn monster! Don't do anything to me or my friends! Break them, and I'll break you!" Sei looked surprised, and the blush returned. Suddenly, a light hit me, and I was trapped into a cage of light.

"You're the one! The first Pretty Cure!" said Ai. I blinked.

"What is Pretty Cure?" I finally burst out.

"Pretty Cure is the group of legendary warriors, destined to save our kingdom!" said Ai. Suddenly, a pair of boots popped out of nowhere. I looked at Ai questioningly.

"This is the Shekira Boots, the transformation item for Pretty Cures. Shout out 'Pretty Cure! Shekira! SHAKE! IT! UP!' and put the boots on!" said Ai. I looked at her skeptically.

"Okay... Pretty Cure! Shekira! SHAKE! IT! UP!" I shouted.

(INSERT PRETTY CURE TRANSFORMATION THAT I'M TOO LAZY TO DESCRIBE XD)

"Let's grant our wish, dance away! Cure Pop Style!" I said. I stared at myself.

"Whoa..." I said. Sei's eyes widened.

"Pretty Cure?" he asked. The monster charged at me, and I punched it. It flew straight out of the window, and I chased after it. I can't let it go aloof in the town! I threw many punches at it, and it flipped backwards, and lay there. Suddenly, a jewel appeared from out of nowhere. I grabbed it, and set it onto my boots. A wand appeared and I pointed it at the monster.

"Pop, Pop, Pop! Pop Style Bubble!" I shouted, and a blast of sparkly pink energy shot at the monster. It disappeared (supposedly purified of some sort) and I was back to the normal me.

"...What happened?" I asked finally.

"First Pretty Cure found! Yumeri, find the other Pretty Cures with me!" said Ai. I nodded.

"Sure." I said. Sei smiled.

"Pretty Cure... Cure Pop Style, is it? Interesting..." he said, and disappeared. I started walking back to my house with Ai following me. I didn't see a girl peeking out from behind the bushes. ...Himekawa Hira?

* * *

The song is 即时生效 by Jolin Cai, DO NOT OWN! It is a really good song, you can listen to it! It's really good! The MV is really good as well! Did you like the first episode! Please say you liked it... Review? All who review gets a cookie! *gets cookie jar*

~Chinnie Ai


End file.
